1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device used for treating a living tissue, and a handle for the treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,846 discloses a treatment device having a structure for, while holding a living tissue between a pair of jaws, cutting the held living tissue. The treatment device has a mechanism for maintaining the state where the pair of jaws are relatively closed so as to reduce a user's burden.
For example, when membrane tissue and parenchymal tissue are sequentially treated, the process of closing the pair of jaws and cutting a living tissue immediately after releasing the state where the pair of jaws are closed and advancing the pair of jaws is repeated.